


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-12

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-12

「嗚!」車學沇不得不承認ALPHA信息素注入的瞬間他心中還是會滋生一股恐懼，明明知道眼前的人是鄭澤運，不是那些傷害他的ALPHA，鄭澤運很溫柔，既沒弄疼他也沒仗著ALPHA的身分用信息素壓制，但烙印在車學沇骨子裡的傷疤卻還是好不了、隱隱做疼、身體反射性的抗拒卻又不想推開鄭澤運。

「放鬆。」輕聲說著鄭澤運鬆開口，在自己印下的咬痕上舔了一口，側過臉和眼神迷茫的人對上視線忍不住又吻上那紅瞤的唇，同時收緊手臂摟住對方的背脊。

「嗚…嗚嗚嗯。」相比方才的綿延悠長的吻，這次明顯帶著更多攻擊性，但神奇的是車學沇並不覺得那是強迫，反而鄭澤運是試探著他、直到他願意、自行張開口才深入，車學沇不曉得自己的意亂情迷是受現在空氣中高漲的信息素影響、還是因為眼前的人是鄭澤運，是他暗戀了快十年的人。

和在軍隊中被強迫發情精神渙散的感覺又有些差距，他是清楚的知道自己在做什麼，是聽從自我意識的與之纏綿，但當車學沇發現自己身體從身體深處，生殖腔瀰漫起的騷癢感一路蔓延到下腹、讓他忍不住磨蹭起雙腿、前方的器官也僅僅因為接吻和愛撫就有了感覺，他感覺的到從自己身體裡慢慢湧出的春水弄濕了底褲。

當發現這個事實後車學沇回過神來推開吻著他的鄭澤運，他低下頭來突然有些想逃，但只要他一起身，身下的反應根本一覽無疑，他痛恨自己這副淫亂的身體，卻無法阻止受到信息素薰染進入發情期的身體本能的發熱、生殖腔一縮一縮的湧出淫液，期待著ALPHA的進入。

注意到車學沇變化的不只有他本人，鄭澤運藉著空氣中的信息素能判斷出OMEGA受到影響而發情，更何況是車學沇這樣敏感的身子，加上那騙不了人的反應鄭澤運能肯定對方的動情，如今的推開他的原因鄭澤運也能猜出一二，怕是又和剛才一樣覺得身體這樣的反應丟人。

「學沇…過來、讓我看看好不好?」鄭澤運只能選擇強勢一些，讓車學沇知道自己對他的渴望，他耐心的拉過又想縮成一團的人，對方還是有些反抗，但瀕臨發情的OMEGA身體軟綿綿的根本沒什麼力氣，讓鄭澤運不廢什麼力氣就把人抱過來，手掌試探性的往車學沇衣服裡探去。

「嗚!」被喜歡的人溫柔處碰的感覺對車學沇來說實在太陌生，這本來就應該是他想像中的性愛，卻沒想到他會因為習慣了那些性暴力而對這樣的愛撫感到不真實，鄭澤運的手掌很大也不冰冷，但或許是因為自己身上太燙了才會有種對方的手指涼涼的感覺、但神奇的是鄭澤運每處碰過的一個地方那裡就熱的更厲害，忍不住開口喊著對方的名字:「嗚嗯…澤運。」

指尖在對方發燙的肌膚上流連著，鄭澤運從背後環抱住對方撩起車學沇身上自己對他來說有些寬鬆的衣服，帶著薄繭的指腹一點一點撫過對方的敏感地帶，甚至有些惡劣的在胸前乳暈處打轉，聽到懷裡的人發出哼唧唧難耐的聲音才輕咬住對方的耳根問著:「學沇好乖…舒服嗎?」

「我…嗚。」車學沇瞇著眼睛不曉得該不該承認，他的身體該死的因為鄭澤運的動作給予熱烈的回應，連他自己也聞的到空氣中越來越高漲的OMEGA信息素，他承認他這付身體淫蕩到極點，就只是被這樣撫摸就濕了一大片，羞恥感讓車學沇忍不主抬手摀住眼睛，緊咬著下唇不予回應。

「學沇不用忍…這不丟臉、你舒服的話我很開心。」發現車學沇的異狀，鄭澤運吻了吻對方的側臉，手掌順著往下趁著人不注意探入寬鬆的褲頭，車學沇反射性的夾緊雙腿，試圖掩飾下身的反應，卻只是被鄭則運用兩手扳開寬大的手掌覆上半挺立的性器。

「哈啊…嗚…啊嗯。」莫大的刺激讓車學沇緊閉雙眼，以往軍中強迫的性事中幾乎沒有人在乎過他的感受，被當作發洩工具的他裡當沒有被人這樣精心照料，實際上鄭澤運並不是有多高超的技巧，但僅僅因為他是鄭澤運，僅僅因為車學沇從未體驗過這樣溫柔的性愛，鄭澤運不過是套弄了沒多久，車學沇就忍不住顫抖的想推開他的手。

「嗚嗚嗚...哈啊，不行...澤運不。」

車學沇邊呻吟邊用指尖想拉開他的手，奈何使不上什麼力氣反而像是貓在搔癢，膝蓋相互磨蹭著緊咬著下唇，低下頭看見鄭澤運骨節修長的手指包覆著自己下體一股紅暈又爬滿臉頰。

「學沇舒服嗎？沒關係的..... 」吻著車學沇的頭髮鄭澤運低語著要人放鬆，雖然車學沇一時半刻還是做不來，只是撇過頭把臉靠在他的肩頭緊閉雙眼，手依然扯著鄭澤運的手臂，但那並不構成什麼阻礙，最後還是在那軟綿綿的掙扎中呻吟的射了出來:「啊!哈嗯…啊…啊。」

伴隨著拔高的呻吟，鄭澤運感到手掌一陣黏呼、但他也不在意、反而還有些開心的勾起嘴角，吻了吻剛高潮渾身癱軟的躺在他懷裡的OMEGA，在車學沇恍恍惚惚的時後手指又往下探去，抵上濕潤的股間中間的入口。

很快的眼神本還渙散的人一下子回過神來，感受到鄭澤運的動作口中又發出小聲的哀嗚，但反而沒有剛才來的激烈，只是輕輕的捉著自己在他腰側的褲腿微微張著腿任由對方把指尖探入身體一小截，接著慢慢的整個指節放入他的身體。

熟悉的入侵感讓車學沇忍不住顫抖，不斷的在告訴自己抱著他的人是鄭澤運，不是那些強迫他的人。

「……學沇…我要你，可以給我嗎?」

就在車學沇以為鄭澤運會就這樣繼續下去時，他卻突然停下了動作抽出手指用另一手捏著自己的下巴讓他側過頭和他對視。

車學沇這才感受到對方眼底那熾熱的慾望，高漲的ALPHA信息素讓他忍不住想要臣服、不是強迫的壓制而是由裡到外完完全全的交給對方，於是車學沇看著鄭澤運的眼底，最後慢慢的點了下頭，側過身雙手環上對方的脖頸傾身吻了上去。

得到了完全的認可，鄭澤運按住車學沇的頭一邊加身深著個吻，一邊摟著對方起身，兩人跌跌撞撞的一邊吻著一邊倒向床面，其實也可以說是他把車學沇推上床的，當車學沇一被他推倒在柔軟的床面上後，鄭澤運站在床邊脫下自己身上的T恤扔到一旁後直接爬上床跪坐在對方腿間。

躺著的人似乎有些不安雙手扯著身下的床單，鄭澤運一來就俯下身握住車學沇兩邊的手腕壓在耳朵兩側，低下頭來又一次摘採著紅潤的唇，他總覺得車學沇全身都散發著誘人的甜香，讓他一不小心就會忍不住把人拆吞入腹。

「哈嗯…嗚…啊嗯。」

唇齒交纏比方才溫柔又帶著些安慰和試探的吻，現在或許才是鄭澤運展現出ALPHA在床事上強勢時候，一吻過去車學沇整個人已經半恍神，如同方才高潮過後意識有些渙散。

高漲的情慾讓車學沇下意識的蹭著身下的床單，腳掌滑過床面拉扯出一絲絲的皺摺，分開唇後鄭澤運也不再磨蹭的開始進攻，撩高車學沇的上衣哄著對方舉起手脫下。

這時的車學沇幾乎他說什麼都乖乖聽話，抬高了手臂讓他方便脫下衣服，鄭澤運乾脆順勢讓他抬起腰，車學沇恍恍惚惚的跟著指令動作，沒想到一不留神直接被脫個精光。

雖然早就不曉得多少人看過他的身體，但一下子在喜歡的人面前還是讓車學沇感到害羞，尤其是他剛剛才射過一次下腹被自己的精液弄的黏糊糊的。

於是車學沇反射性的就想夾起腿側過身，但先一步卡進他雙腿間的身體直接阻擋了這個舉動，於是本想夾緊的雙腿反而在對方腰間磨蹭了幾下簡直像是在調情，鄭澤運不曉得有沒有誤會。

因為有這樣的擔心車學沇連忙小心翼翼的抬眼，對上鄭澤運熾熱的眼神，眼底帶著渴望和依戀、但很快的他發現鄭澤運移開了視線同時眼神也有了變化，他自己順著往鄭澤運的視線看去，映入眼的卻是身上不久前留下的痕跡。

羞恥感讓車學沇馬上摀住那些地方，雖然只用兩手根本遮不全遍佈在身體各處的印痕，車學沇有些難受的咬緊了唇，又一次擔心起鄭澤運是否真的能接受這樣的自己。

看著遮遮掩掩的人鄭澤運更是心疼，他拉開車學沇的手腑下身來輕輕的吻過那些傷痕，從脖頸胸口腰腹一路到腿根，一個地方都沒有放過。

「嗚…澤運…啊嗯。」按著鄭澤運的肩膀，被對方壓著的膝蓋讓他闔不攏腿，鄭澤運埋頭吻著他大腿內側被綁繩磨出來的小擦傷，敏感的地方被人這樣吻著讓車學沇扭動著身體想推開，但鄭澤運卻堅定的把他按得更死，直到每個地方都被他吻過一遍，車學沇早就氣喘吁噓，他抬起頭來往上爬又摸了摸車學沇的臉頰吻上對方泛著淚的眼角。

「你身上以後只能有我留下的痕跡。」

有些霸道的話卻讓車學沇很想哭，看著鄭澤運的臉吸了吸鼻子身手環抱住對方的脖子用力的點點頭，同時抬起腿磨蹭著鄭澤運的腰側、偏過頭親吻著鄭澤運的臉頰主動的央求:「想要…澤運，抱我。」

自己的OMEGA都開口了鄭澤運沒有再忍的理由，直起身握住車學沇一邊的腿根，另一手滑下探到對方身後的入口，方才早就自行分泌出潤滑的地方現在更是濕潤，鄭澤運幾乎不廢任何力氣就放進兩指。

即使那入口早就準備好迎接入侵者，但鄭澤運還是怕弄疼車學沇，細心的用手指幫對方擴張著，模仿性交的動作抽插，一邊做著一邊抬起眼觀察著車學沇的變化。

只見那人似乎覺得有些羞恥的捂著自己的嘴但又忍不住去看身下的自己的動作，當發現自己在看他時本來就紅的臉瞬間漲紅的更厲害，撇開眼不再看自己。

被車學沇的舉動逗樂的鄭澤運在擴張的差不多時抽出手指，拉下褲頭解放早勃發的性器，這時車學沇又忍不住瞥過眼，看見那腫脹的碩大愣了下神似乎有些緊張的吞了吞口水，手指捏緊了身下的床單微微顫抖。

鄭澤運安撫的低頭吻了一下車學沇的膝蓋，陰莖抵在入口處卻沒有馬上闖入，而是拉開對方的腿環在自己腰上，俯下身來摟住車學沇的身子，吻上車學沇的耳根一邊在入口處磨蹭一邊開口：「別緊張......抱著我。」

鄭澤運的話和散發在周圍包覆著他的信息素似乎起到安慰作用，車學沇摟緊了鄭澤運的背，把臉整個埋進對方肩窩。

「嗯...哈嗯。」

耳邊傳來車學沇的呻吟，他一邊吻著對方慢慢沉下腰把頂在肉穴入口的陰莖慢慢插進去，他可以明顯感受到車學沇吸著氣努力放鬆，進入的過程可以說是很順利鄭澤運卻不是那麼開心，被迫學了太多討好ALPHA方式的車學沇讓他心疼。

「不...不舒服嗎？」鄭澤運的表情似乎讓車學沇有了誤會，他怕是自己被玩鬆了讓鄭澤運不舒服，於是有些緊張的收緊了肉穴怕鄭澤運不要他有些慌張的開口：「嗚...是不是鬆了，我嗚...還是要塞別的東西一起也可以，我嗚...嗚嗯。」

車學沇話說到一半就被人用唇堵住，直到鄭澤運放開他的唇後，對上鄭澤運有些責怪的眼神車學沇又禁了聲。

「我會忍不住，放鬆點別誘惑我了。」鄭澤運說著拍了下車學沇的大腿讓他放鬆，但這一拍反而讓車學沇反射性的把他吸的更緊讓鄭澤運不住倒吸一口氣咬著牙忍耐：「我不想弄疼你。」

「嗚...不會......澤運的話可以，我不會疼。」捧住鄭澤運的臉頰，車學沇抬頭吻著鄭澤運輕輕地舔舐對方的唇，像是貓兒一樣的撒嬌：「想要澤運...想要，啊...哈嗯。」

鄭澤運是真的差那麼一點理智線就會斷裂，曾經那樣暗戀過的人在自己身下這樣誘惑，若他和車學沇的第一次不是發生在這種情況下，他肯定會瘋狂的把對方做到求饒。

可那ALPHA的狩獵本能在他瞄見車學沇身上的傷疤時又被壓抑下來，保留著理智盡可能的把車學沇的感覺放在第一優先，可為了懲罰對方鄭澤運還是低頭在車學沇脖子上又咬了一口，同時按下對方的大腿慢慢擺動起腰肢。

「嗚!啊嗯...哈嗯。」抱緊了對方車學沇敞開身體接受一次次的入侵，這是第一次沒有感到疼沒有被迫接受，甚至身到心的滋生出一股滿足，眼眶濕潤下意識的喊著他ALPHA的名字：「澤運...嗚，那邊...啊嗯，澤運...澤運。」

「...我在這，學沇、沒事的...」撥了撥車學沇的頭髮，鄭澤運安撫的吻了吻對方，指尖按壓著車學沇發燙的腺體，然而這樣的動作只是讓發情的OMEGA更是敏感，幾乎在他碰上對方腺體的同時就明顯感受到被肉穴包裹的性器被絞的高緊，同時車學沇的喘息聲也更加急促，宛如擱淺的魚一般。

「澤運嗚...哈啊、哈啊...喜歡嗚...喜歡澤運啊嗯。」

鄭澤運的動作很溫柔，面對發情的OMEGA信息素熏染，能保持這樣的理智很不容易，因為不想傷到車學沇，所以只是扶著對方的腰規律的頂撞，濕潤的肉穴乖順的接納著入侵者，每次挺入都纏繞上來緊緊的吸附，從深處溢出來的蜜液給了最好的潤滑，讓情事進行的很順利。

他變化著角度找尋著車學沇的敏感處，直到發現撞到某一處的軟肉時身下的人會整個顫了下唉嗚一聲，鄭澤運知道自己找對了，托起車學沇的腰就往那處地方進攻。

「啊...啊嗚嗚，哈嗯。」生殖腔口的軟肉不停被頂弄著，讓車學沇繃緊下腹雙腿夾緊了鄭澤運的腰側，他深呼吸了幾口氣開始放鬆身體，如同以往讓那些士兵進入生殖腔時一樣的打開腔口。

但在他這麼做後鄭澤運卻沒有像那些人一樣直接的闖入，甚至停了下來抬手按了按車學沇繃緊的下腹，性器頂在張開的腔口處磨蹭打轉，一開口聲音帶著被情慾薰然的沙啞：「這裡是...學沇的生殖腔對嗎？」

「欸？」被突然這麼一問車學沇反而沒有反應過來，抬起頭看著停下動作的人，在鄭澤運的注視下緩緩的點頭，咬了下唇下定決心的抬起腰，包裹著ALPHA陰莖的肉穴把粗大的性器官吃的更進去了些，誘惑著ALPHA：「可以...可以進來。」

「......讓我進去的話，真的會標記你。」因為車學沇的動作皺了下眉閉緊雙眼，鄭澤運努力地忍著下腹火熱的慾望，最後睜開眼時眼底除了方才的溫柔，還帶著ALPHA天生征服者的氣息，捏住車學沇的下巴開口：「但是我現在也不會停下了。」

「嗚!哈啊...啊!」在鄭澤運話落下的同時，下身一用力車學沇只感受到體內最隱秘的地方被狠狠破開，明明他的生殖腔已經被進入過無數次，卻因為現在在他身體裡的是鄭澤運，是他愛的ALPHA而整個敏感的不像話。

「嗚!嗚嗯，好深...哈嗯，澤運哈啊。」比起方才的溫油，在鄭澤運進入生殖腔後動作明顯激烈了許多，但和那些強迫式的交合帶來撕裂一般的疼痛，這稍微大些的力度反而正好止住車學沇體內深處的搔癢，雙腿環住鄭澤運的腰肢忍不住主動的抬腰一邊勾著腿讓鄭澤運插的更進去一點。

「我要...嗚，還要，澤運給我嗚......」如果是鄭澤運、是他的ALPHA的話，想要裡裡外外全部被他侵犯被他佔滿，全部染上鄭澤運的味道也沒關係，想要他...想要他抱緊自己。

「哈嗯......學沇，嗯......」順著車學沇的動作鄭澤運低下身子讓車學沇能好好抱住自己，順勢把頭埋到對方的肩窩，在生殖道裡抽插的同時吮吸著側頸的皮膚，在發燙的腺體留下一個個印子。

試探性的舔了舔，在車學沇恍神的張著嘴巴喘息時用犬齒探了探，一口咬上方才咬過一次的地方覆蓋住那些雜亂的疤痕。

「啊!哈嗯.....」信息素注入的瞬間車學沇整個人又像是高潮過了一次，稍稍癱軟了一下，但隨著體內抽插的頻率馬上又抽氣著夾緊他的腰：「澤運...嗚，啊嗯...好大。」

車學沇的眼底帶著一絲癡迷，不止是因為發情期帶來對ALPHA的渴求，還有他對於鄭澤運的愛意更是滿溢，邊說著邊捧住鄭澤運的臉，視線因為滿溢的淚水有些模糊，但車學沇還是找準了鄭澤運的唇，一邊舔吻一邊告白。 

「好喜歡...嗚嗯，好喜歡澤運......哈嗯。」車學沇癡情的吻著他，卻不知怎麼唸著唸著又抽起氣來：「對不起...嗚嗚，對不起...」

「別說了。」抵住車學沇的唇鄭澤運讓他禁聲不要再多想：「只要看著我就好，看著我。」

「嗯...嗚嗯。」

很快的車學沇便被情潮帶離了思緒，鄭澤運摸過的每一個地方都敏感的嚇人，彷彿只要對方隨便吻他一下，或是摸摸他都能直接高潮，是從前沒有體會過的感覺。

「學沇好濕...」兩人交合的地方隨著抽插的動作帶出來黏稠的液體，大部分都是從車學沇生殖腔裡分泌出的愛液，鄭澤運一提反而讓他覺得丟臉摀住自己的眼睛搖搖頭，卻很快的被對方拉開手：「很舒服...學沇，你真棒。」

「嗚...澤運喜...喜歡嗎？」捏住鄭澤運的手腕車學沇問著對方，得到鄭澤運肯定的眼神心中湧出一股滿足感，他的ALPHA喜歡他，鄭澤運喜歡他、這是他不久之前完全不敢想像的事情：「我也喜歡澤運......嗚，再深一點，那邊...嗚嗯。」

回應著車學沇，他半拖著對方的腰，拉起車學沇的大腿掛到肩上，長期跳舞讓車學沇的身體一向柔軟，輕易的就把兩腿掛到肩上下壓。

雖然是幾乎整個被折起來的姿勢但實際上並不會疼，反而還因為這個姿勢讓體內的性器更加深入，同時前端夾在兩人下腹間的陰莖不斷摩擦著，雙重的快感讓車學沇又差一點攀上巔峰。

「嗯啊!哈啊...啊嗯哈嗯...」沒被抓住的手胡亂的扯著身下的床單，鄭澤運的尺寸本來在ALPHA中就算是傲人的，這個姿勢更是讓整個碩大幾乎完全沒入，粗大的性器頂端直直地插開緊縮的生殖道，一下一下的撞在深處，直到頂到某一個部位時車學沇突然睜大了雙眼聲音嘶啞的梗在咽喉：「咿 !啊啊啊...哈啊嗚嗚嗚。」

幾乎在同時車學沇放開本緊抓著床單的手轉而壓住自己的下腹，急促的呼吸平定自己，而鄭澤運也注意到車學沇的不對勁強忍著慾望停下動作，看著微微抽蓄發抖的人本想先退出卻在那時被車學沇抓住手制止，他抬起頭看見車學沇用手背胡亂抹著臉上的淚痕：「不...不要出去嗚......」

剛才的姿勢實在太深入，鄭澤運的性器又長一不小心就直接撞上OMEGA生殖道底部的內腔口，那瞬間渾身酥麻又帶著疼的感覺襲捲滿車學沇的全身，同時讓他想起那個無比真實的惡夢。

那些惡魔為了讓他徹底崩潰，把他按在地上、只是進入他的生殖腔還不夠，強硬的扳開他的大腿破開OMEGA最脆弱的地方，他懷了不知道是誰的孩子，然後再被打到流產，瀰漫著惡臭的死胎就那樣從他身體滑出來。

如果他今天回到軍隊了，那這一切的惡魔，都會成為現實的吧......

「......學沇？」

鄭澤運輕聲的呼喚打斷車學沇思考，抬起眼對上視線，鄭澤運抬手撫摸著他的臉頰。

如果是這樣，至少他想要給鄭澤運，如果是鄭澤運的話沒關係......雖然可能還是會有點疼。

「對不起...是不是弄疼你了 」反應過來車學沇異樣可能的原因，鄭澤運也知道OMEGA生殖道底端有所謂的內腔口，如果性交太深入頂撞到可能會讓OMEGA不舒服。

「......不是。」車學沇輕輕的搖著頭，一手按壓著自己的下腹抿著唇：「進來......裡面，你可以進來。」

「啊...不行，你會疼的。」

「沒關係...」

「學沇...這樣你一定會懷孕。」

「我...懷孕的話...你會要嗎...孩子。」車學沇問著的同時放下手來捏住身下的床單，有些緊張，他怕會從鄭澤運口中得到一樣的答案。

「現在不行，把事情處理完之前不可以，而且......你的身體現在也不適合，以後我們再決定好嗎？結婚以後。」鄭澤運搖搖頭和車學沇說他真實的想法。 

「結婚......我們嗎？」

「我不是說了要標記你嗎？」

「可是......」

「所以我們會結婚的。」鄭澤運說著下壓身子堵住車學沇的唇，同時方才抽出來一些的性器又滑了進去，這次很小心的避開內腔的位置慢慢的磨蹭頂撞。」

「嗚...啊嗯，真的...嗚可以嗎...啊嗯，我...我這樣。」按著鄭澤運的肩膀車學沇還是在意著他說的話，他害怕他們收不到祝福，更害怕自己讓鄭澤運丟臉。

「專心點...看著我，是我不夠認真才讓你一直胡思亂想？」抬手捏了下車學沇的鼻子讓他別再亂想，同時加重抽插的頻率、激烈的撞擊讓車學沇講不出話來，一開口都是斷斷續續的呻吟。

「嗯啊啊、哈嗯...嗚嗚。」崩緊了下腹鄭澤運的手不再抓著他的膝蓋壓在肩膀後，很快車學沇就被激烈的撞擊弄到腿軟的抽蓄，掛不住的腿大大開著，腳趾蜷縮的忍受體內攀升的快感，酥酥麻麻的搔癢不斷蔓延，好像怎麼磨擦都止不住那份搔癢，只能哭哭啼啼的拉著鄭澤運的手：「那邊...嗚嗚、哪邊啊...哈啊，澤運插的好舒服、嗚嗚...裡面還要...啊嗯。」

「...這邊嗎？」頂弄著方才一頂到對方就哼唧唧的叫著的地方，鄭澤運滿足的加重力道次次往哪個地方肏弄，弄得身下的人大腿攀筋急促的呼吸汲取氧氣。

「嗚嗚...啊嗯，好舒服...裡面好滿，都填滿了，還要...主人再粗暴一點...弄壞小狗哈啊...」漸漸的車學沇又像是在軍營是被幹的失去理智，口中下意識說著他們叫他的葷話，但又在意識到現在和他做愛的是鄭澤運的時候吸了口氣咬住唇，可鄭澤運沒有說話只是彎下腰來把他抱進懷裡，直起身讓車學沇整個人坐在他身上。

「嗯...啊嗯，好深...嗚嗯。」放下腿穩固好身體，車學沇喘著氣抬手按了按下腹又抬起濕潤的眼看著眼前的人，有些癡迷的傻傻笑了笑：「澤運...喜歡...對不起，嗚嗯!」

「不要道歉。」車學沇的話被突然向上頂弄的人打斷，鄭澤運抬手攬過對方的後腦帶向自己的方向吻上早被親紅腫的唇放開後把人整個抱緊動著下身淺出深入的肏弄，嘴唇游移來到了腺體處，磨蹭磨蹭的吻了好幾下。

體內的熾熱越來越硬，車學沇知道這是ALPHA高潮前的徵兆，鄭澤運的動作也克制不住的更加猛烈，啪啪的水聲迴盪在室內，股間湧出的淫液染滿了床單，車學沇粗喘著氣摟緊了鄭澤運，還是克制不了身體本能的想往上逃。

瀕臨高潮前的ALPHA不可能讓自己的獵物逃走，鄭澤運無奈的抓住車學沇的腰把人死死按住，挺動著性器插進為他敞開濕軟的肉穴。

「啊...啊啊，澤運...嗚嗯澤運啊......」其實車學沇是舒服的，甚至這酥麻的快感才是讓他身體覺得陌生反射性想逃的理由，太舒服了，好像隨時會舒服到死掉一樣：「還要...還要，啊嗯，標記我...澤運進來嗯啊啊啊。」

在體內的陰莖一次直插到底時鄭澤運忽然不動了，不過車學沇沒喘兩下就感覺到穴口被狠狠撐大了一倍，扭動著腰肢想逃卻被他的ALPHA撈撈抓住，接著一股股的暖流直直灌進他的身體，同時腺體被咬破刺穿灌入ALPHA的信息素。

精液澆灌在身體裡的瞬間車學沇整個人抽蓄張著口喘氣，在被內射的瞬間生殖腔底部被刺激的噴出一股春水，卻被堵在肉穴裡ALPHA脹大的結給阻擋流不出去。

「啊...咿啊...嗯嗚嗯......」ALPHA標記時比一般高潮還要持久，車學沇已經被逼得前後都洩了鄭澤運的標記還沒結束，他緊緊摟著鄭澤運一句完整的話也說不出來只能顫抖著身體接下一波波精液，直到標記結束ALPHA的結完全消下去車學沇已經整個人無力的癱軟在鄭澤運的懷裡。

「嗚嗯...澤運，澤運的...好多。」被咬破的腺體微微發燙，鄭澤運細心舔舐著車學沇側頸上被他咬出的傷口，一邊順著對方的頭髮讓他靠在自己懷裡，直到車學沇呼吸漸漸平穩後慢慢抽出軟下的性器。

「嗚嗯.....」微微眯起眼，車學沇感到渾身無力又有些發燙，熱潮看來還沒退去整個身體軟綿綿的，剛被標記完的OMEGA會很疲憊，鄭澤運小心的把人抱起走到浴室，清理過後把車學沇直接抱回自己房間放到床上。

似乎因為四周圍充滿自己ALPHA的味道，車學沇即使迷迷糊糊的也感到很安心，抓住被單整個人縮成一團，鄭澤運順了順對方的頭髮，看著被他咬破的腺體拿來OK蹦貼上，直到確認車學沇睡下後才起身離開。

還有事情必須趕快處理才行......

Tbc


End file.
